Indigo - The Actions of a Madman
The Actions Of A Madman Gallius Slums 213.143M41 'The Slums were dimly lit but what little light there was danced off the gray rock, casting shadows. She chided herself for being jumpy, she assumed she would get used to it in time. She was new to Gallius, she had come here to flee crushing poverty and even these truly terrible conditions were a step up from her previous home, the lowest levels of any Hive City were a dangerous place, somewhere no one lived by choice. She was being watched by a man who kept to the shadows, a knife held in his belt. For all of the physical pleasures Gallius offered there was one he savored above all others, there was only one god over all men, the Immortal Emperor but he was the god of these streets, he held the power of life and death in his hands and in his steel. His first was an accident, his lover, a slum woman herself had grown jealous and confronted him about the time he spent in the company of other women. He had never stopped, each time gave him a feeling unlike anything else in the universe. He saw his moment and silently came out from the shadows, 3 long strides and he was behind her. It was over quickly, He clamped a hand down over her mouth to muffle her screams and a single backstab drove the breath from her lungs. Again and again, 15 times ending with a long slash across her throat that left her in a pool of red. He vanished into the darkness, paying little attention to the screams and prayers rising up behind him and a smile formed on his face as the sweet sounds of fear washed over him. She was number 12, the latest in a long line of truly wonderful nights divided across the artificial world’s 4 habitats. Next time he thought Maybe the Eastern habitat- it’s been too long since I last visited there. Only he cared about the poor citizens of Gallius, Security thought nothing of them, nor did the Arbites elsewhere in the system. They would not deny him his hunts. Gallius The Indigo Heart 215.143 Located on the upper level of the Northern Polar habitat The Indigo Heart offered large windows that always showed the stars, thundering music, rich food and fine liquor but the nightclub’s true draw was the second floor- private rooms where wealthy men indulged every physical desire with exotic women. Andreus Mellas would never have been able to afford their services if not for the fact that he was a bouncer at the club below, a reserved timeslot once a week was a part of his pay and he had found his female company over the last several years more than willing. He was a 4th generation Gallius native, it had taken that long to ascend to the middle class, something previous generations would never have dreamed of. He could not hear the party below breaking up or the cleaning staff beginning their work. He was too wrapped up in his surroundings. Red leather furniture and silk sheets, walls made of real wood imported from Corbonis, a half empty bottle of Amasec on the bedside table but most importantly the company. He still held her running a hand through her long dark hair, still savoring the feel of her bare skin against his. The night before had been fantastic as it always was, just because he knew all her tricks already did not mean he enjoyed them any less, and he knew that even after all this time she still enjoyed the time they spent together.Last night had simply been business as usual, neither had any real feelings for the other. He didn't think her beautiful, 'cute' was a better word. She was a tiny woman, only 5'4" and 110 pounds with long dark hair. He was roughly 8 inches taller and 100 pounds heavier than she was, she had always been appreciative that he was gentle with her, not wanting to hurt her. “That monster in the Slums is up to 12 now and security still can't catch him...” She spoke in a calm casual voice, reaching for her robe “God Emperor is that tragic or what? Gallius is supposed to be safe." She rolled out of the bed heading off to the suite’s bathroom not waiting for a response from him. He just dressed in the previous night's clothes and headed on his way. He had better things to worry about than the fate of the poor. They didn't pay his bills. Mellas saw the habitat waking up around him as he headed toward his modest apartment. He dropped a single coin for a newspaper at a stand nearby. Actual paper, a subtle luxury here in a world of excess but a luxury all the same. The front page caught his eye- another lurid headline, another murder 2 nights earlier. The details were the same as always. Witness reports were vague and conflicting but agreed on a few points: a grotesque mask, possibly an opera house castoff. A long coat with a turned up collar and long black gloves, fine clothing and shoes. The most important detail of all was his knife- untraceable, silent and deadly, serrated, 8 inches long judging by the wounds left behind. He wasn't surprised his companion had heard this news before everyone else did. Off duty security officers liked the Indigo Heart too, even receiving a discount for the girls upstairs. In his eyes the Security officers were nothing more or less than Imperial Guard washouts, cheap mercenaries, some of the least capable fighting men ever to shame mankind. No wonder they hadn’t caught this monster. He turned to the sports section, checking the scores on a Corbonis sports league he followed. He just carried on, stopping briefly for an overpriced cup of caffeine and a sweet roll on his way home. He walked into his apartment, slicing into a loaf of bread with a serrated knife to make toast before getting some sleep. He had a few errands to run tonight and he wanted to be well rested. Eastern Habitat 310.143 The Masked Man was hunting elsewhere tonight- the wealthier areas proved to be more of a challenge, they were more crowded and security patrols were much more frequent. He had a low opinion of them but even they could get lucky. He was the god of these streets, a god of death but he was still mortal, a being of flesh as vulnerable as any man. The loutish guards stumbled in the dimly lit streets and He wondered if he should claim one of their lives as well. He sat in the dark waiting for the patrolling security officers to go elsewhere while simultaneously watching his prey. She was a plump woman adorned with fine garments and jewelry. From what he could tell this was a noblewoman from Syprios as her clothes reeked of the planet's signature scent, grain and livestock. The noblewoman set off accompanied by her personal bodyguard much to his dismay. This complicates things but it is too late to find another. I will have to end this one's life too. he thought. He stalked the foreigners through the dark streets waiting for his opportunity. He heard the guard speak to the noblewoman requesting a moment of leave so he may visit the latrine. Perfect! the Killer reflected on his sudden good luck. He slid his blade out of its sheathe as he crept out from the shadows. His footsteps fell silent as he closed in on his next victim. I wonder if she'll prove more of a challenge... '' But wealthy women died just as easily as poor ones, his thirteenth victim died alone, her pearls scattering from her broken necklace to bounce across the tiles. She would not be alone in death. That night would be his most productive yet, two more met the Emperor at the end of his knife. Security came no closer to finding him, despite the triple murder. The people of Syprios mourned and prayed for justice but in time she and the others that night were all but forgotten as well. '''Indigo Heart 344.143' Calandra Vassos moved well for a self-proclaimed “Syprios farm girl”. He watched from a dark corner, unknown without his mask and unnoticed beneath the strobing lights. He watched her dance across the floor on high heels and a very tight, very short strapless dress dared all eyes to turn to her. His did but for an entirely different reason. He watched her as a hunter watched his prey. He saw a man come up behind her, place his hands on her hips and whisper in her ear. She led him upstairs and the man in the shadows returned his gaze to the rest of the club’s patrons, just waiting for his moment. Vassos left the next morning thinking only of what do with her night off, unaware of what was coming. He crept through the streets avoiding rubbish on the ground which might have given away his position. He could hear everything as though he had been gifted with the ears of a hound,h e could hear her gentle footsteps through the stale recycled air. his breathing slowed but his heart beat faster as he pulled on his mask. She was within the Killer's sight now as she slowly strolled through the many alleyways. He called out her name destroying the silence. Vassos would not see the next sunset, her lifeless body was found only 3 blocks from the Indigo Heart bearing the same knife wounds so many others had received. ' Indigo Heart 345.143 ' "We cannot let this monster win, we mourn for Calandra but do as she would have wanted us to. We continue on. She was a joyful soul in life, we cannot be overcome by grief.” Alysha Nulaati spoke from the second floor balcony addressing her staff. Suellen Maedke stood beside her but deferred to her business partner. Andreus Mellas was there as well wearing a black band on his arm as a sign of mourning and listening intently to her every word. “We celebrate her life, we mourn her death, pray that her killer is soon brought to justice and that she finds peace." He noticed that she hadn’t mentioned The Emperor when she talked about prayer, he also noticed the edge in her voice, something angry, defiant and just a little bit sad. With her words about peace and justice still in his ears he adjusted the black band on his arm and took his place at the doors, listening to the music inside begin and the nightly party slowly coming to life. After the ocean of people jostling for entry became a trickle he headed inside watching the dance floor. He looked across the room, keeping an eye on the shadows and more than a few shady characters dotted around the room. His bosses insisted on keeping the place drug free but he didn't see anyone peddling such things, no need to ban them. He didn't see anyone getting too grabby without paying- all in all a boring night. He liked those on occasion, they gave him time to think. Tonight he thought of an old girlfriend and how his life had turned out to be so much better without her. He had all the female company he could ever want right here. His usual girl, one Laera Hessman walked by him, leading a man upstairs shooting him a smile on her way past. He gave her a nod and turned his thoughts back to his job. Southern Habitat 011.144 M41 ''' Tonight would be a busy for him. Tourist girls were arriving in droves from all over the system to audition for jobs across the planet and he could smell their perfume from quite a distance. In his mind this made them easy to track making the hunt somewhat less sporting than usual but still fun nonetheless. He had not hunted for months, there had been too much risk and the fools around him and thought his bloodlust satisfied. Tonight would mark his triumphant return, a god of death amongst ordinary mortals unaware they had entered his world. The next morning two women were found strangled and stabbed in a way all too familiar to the security forces of the city. He woke the next morning as he did after every hunt, immensely satisfied and slightly fatigued. He donned his normal attire to hide in plain sight among the crowds as he selected more potential targets. Arbites Necro Precinct House 050.144 (boss sends Mojaro his subordinate and several armed teams- explains the stakes, he succeeds and he gets his own command) '''Northern Habitat- 052.144 A single nondescript vessel appeared in orbit over Gallius more than a month after those murders were forgotten. Three Aquila Landers set off on their course and made an unannounced landing at the Northern Habitat. The manager, already surprised by the unannounced guests almost fell out of his office chair when a harsh voice buzzed over his private comm channel. "I demand to speak to the manager- by the authority of the Adeptus Arbites."- the voice sounded young but it carried an immense weight in it. "And who do I have the honor of addressing?" He asked after taking a moment to calm himself. "We speak in your office. Not negotiable." The harsh voice demanded again. "Of course, I will send you an escort." He kept his tone polite but carefully neutral. "We know the way." The comm channel went silent. A few moments later, he arrived. A man dressed in a rumpled suit, long battered coat, and a hat no doubt intending to blend in with the tourists. He pulled a badge from a pocket, showing the Manager his shoulder holster and combat knife, a gesture meant to look accidental but really a subtle threat. "Arbitrator Constantine Mojaro." He introduced himself without taking his eyes off the Manager. The "Indigo Killer" is Arbites business now. Since you clearly cannot manage you own affairs- it falls to us. Get me and my men a room." Unwilling to argue with the highest law of the Imperium The Manager complied, afraid to speak against the man suddenly in his office. Three minutes later and the newly arrived Arbites had a location to work from, first class accommodations in a nearby hotel and its conference room- all free of charge. The Arbites swore the staff to complete secrecy, threatening to press charges should word of their presence spread. The threats did nothing, rumors traveled anyway. 'Indigo Heart- 055.144 ' Laera Hessman, an immigrant herself, heard those rumors when they reached the Indigo Heart only 3 days later, the man she was with at time had received the news second and third hand, a man who knew a man who knew a dockhand. The young woman liked to talk, putting her customers at ease with a pleasant alto voice but she was not known for her discretion, she was known as a one woman rumor mill. Mellas heard the same stories through her when he joined her a few hours later. "The Arbites are investigating this- Calandra and all those poor women can rest in peace- this is almost over!" Her excitement was obvious from her rapid words and intensely cheerful tone. He reacted to the news with some annoyance and his voice took on a harsh edge his frequent companion had never heard. "You really think the Arbites care? If they did this would have been over a long time ago. No one cares about the poor." He growled through ground together teeth at a woman who didn't deserve his anger. "You need to relax Andreus. What's going on with you? Maybe I can help?" her alto voice dropped to a husky tenor. She placed her hands on his shoulders, starting to massage his tight muscles. "Arbites- Mad dogs, drunk with power. All of them." He grumbled, still in a foul mood. She moved her hands up to his neck, leaning in to nibble on one of his ears. She took a deep breath, readying herself for him. Normally this would have driven him crazy, give him a need only she could satisfy, but not tonight. Tonight he turned around in the chair, favoring her with a look that could kill. He slapped her as hard as he could. It didn't take much to knock her to the floor. She was stunned by both the impact and his sudden out of character moment. He had always been gentle with her, she had never even heard him raise his voice before. She managed to let out a short scream before his hands clamped down around her throat. She struggled against him, kicking out and clawing at his hands but he was too strong, her vision went black at the corners and she tried to make her peace with The Emperor but no words came, only gasps as she struggled for air. Alysha Nulaati threw the door open and stepped in, flanked by a pair of his fellow bouncers. She gave him her full attention, her normally kind brown eyes radiated anger and her voice was low, tight and cold. "Go home. Now. I knew you're a hot tempered man but I never thought you would do this. You're suspended without pay for the next 2 days. I'm also revoking your reservations from now on- You are to stay on the first floor at all times unless someone pulls some stunt like you just did." She drew up to her full height, tapping her fingers on her crossed arms, just daring him to argue with her. He knew that if he did, he would be fired on the spot, thrown out and possibly beaten by 2 men much larger than he was. so he just left still fuming as he slipped out into the night. Both women watched him go. The bouncers returned to their duties when they saw the area was secure. Nulaati entered the room, closing and locking the door behind her. "Laera, what happened?" The anger faded into concern for her employee. "All I did was tell him the Arbites were getting involved... He got upset so I tried to calm him down..." She smoothed out her wrinkled robe and tried make herself slightly more presentable. The owner had heard those same stories and just nodded, giving her a second to compose herself and tell her the whole story when she was ready. "I'll have security walk you home- I'm not going to make you work after something like this. I assume you want to press charges? Maybe I shouldn't have sent him home... In any case he'll never touch you or any of the girls again." "He was my last for the night anyway, I would like to go home. I don't want to press charges, I think what you did to him was enough. We all know he's an angry man but he's never hurt me. " That left Alysha Nulaati slightly suspicious. "Laera- keep your feelings in check. You cannot allow yourself to fall for him, or anyone. it's unprofessional." "I'm just being kind. that's all. There's enough anger and hatred here already about what happened to Calandra. She wouldn't want that." Hessman replied. There was nothing more to say so each of the women went about their own business. But they each had the same thought. Could he be the man that everyone was looking for? Indigo Heart 0.57 She was from Corbonis, a tall blonde dancing under flashing lights, a man held her close, almost quivering with excitement and desire- he had reserved this time with her more than a week ago. He knew the man he watched was an unarmed security officer who had left his weapons at the door. She was due to leave in a couple of hours- they would likely leave together the following morning, presenting The Indigo Killer with a more difficult target- an armed guard. This hardly matters. Security is no threat to me. Nothing more than cheap mercenaries. Enjoy tonight, it will be your last. (fill in- kills her and the guard walking her home) Having completed his task for the night he shed his finery replacing it in one of his caches. He was nothing and no one, another face in a crowd, this crowd was leaving the opera house and his working class clothing stood out amongst their finery. That was all they would notice about him, they wouldn't bother to look at his face. He was quite enjoying his night until some drunk, a man he didn’t know crashed into him with an empty bottle in hand and smelling of whatever it contained, clearly drinking to forget. “Watch where you’re going...” He slurred “You owe me an apologee…” “You ran into me. You should apologize right before you go home to sober up.” He would npt stoop to this man’s level, he had the far superior mind, and he had proven that eluding capture for as long as he had. The other man was clearly an angry drunk, he swung the empty bottle at head height and only a hand brought up at just the right moment saved him from serious injury. The cheap glass broke, slicing into his knuckles. He deftly caught a large fragment of it on the way down, he had nothing else to defend himself with, and swung, opening up the man’s palm. Neither had a weapon anymore and so they started trading body blows. Neither was particularly coordinated, both were large men both more used to force than fineness. There was no winner- they both fled at the sound of booted footsteps nearing them, neither wanted to explain the situation to security. Scarlet Plaza Hotel, Northern Habitat 0.58 "There were another two last night, one was an Indigo Heart girl and the other was a security officer." Mojaro had almost fallen asleep, he had spent his night with a large stack of woefully inadequate case files and a now empty pot of caffeine. "Where?" He growled at the subordinate bringing him this new report. "Not far from the Indigo Heart." He took his boss's foul mood in stride. "Gear up. We're speaking to the owners tonight. That's 2 now, they have to know something." He reached for his now empty mug. "And get me some more caffeine." "Why tonight- why not go now?" The other officer asked. He received a tired sounding explanation. "Today, we examine the crime scene and speak to the locals, we may need to reign them in. Tonight we speak to the staff in full equipment. It's time to change tactics. Fear-it can motivate a person to action but also to inaction, I hope for the latter, I hope we can keep him from killing again once he knows we're here." (fill in) Security Headquarters "I've seen his handiwork. Make no mistake as he isn't your average sicko but a primal beast acting out on his base urges. If you encounter him it is recommended you shoot on sight. " Mojaro was impressed, the Security officer giving the briefing spoke without letting the anger in his voice overwhelm his words. They came out short, clipped and precise. (fill in) Indigo Heart The crowd parted for the newly arrived Arbites, falling silent with awe and fear. Until one brave soul started to slowly clap, the crowd joining in after a couple more seconds of silence. Mojaro kept his head down so no one would see the smile forming on his face or the pride swelling up in him. He entered a wood paneled office while his men remained on guard outside. "Please sit." Suellen Maedke indicated a comfortable looking chair in front of her desk. Mojaro noted that it was all wood- all real, most likely imported from Corbonis, much like the Indigo Heart's owners. "Thank you for your cooperation. What can you tell me?" The Arbitrator kept his helmet on, she wouldn't see him studying her reactions. "We have lost 2 of our own to this monster- we want him found and brought to justice." Her voice was hard and cold, Mojaro noted that, not reading any deception in her voice or body language. She continued, giving him all the information he could ever want on the latest victim, including some of her recent customers. "There is a man my staff is growing suspicious of. He assaulted one of them a couple nights ago and he arrived to work tonight with an injured hand- he said he got into a fight on his way home last night- we have no reason not to believe him Alysha and I believed his temper, which he kept in control to this point would make him a good bouncer. We would have dismissed him but the woman in question did not press charges- as an act of kindness. His name is Andreus Mellas, you may wish to speak to him. Last I saw him he was in the main room." "Thank you miss Maedke. You've been very helpful." He finished entering notes in his dataslate before leaving the office. Andreus Mellas looked down at his bandage wrapped hand. No one had asked about it or his new bruises, He had lost his temper again, getting into a fight on his way home, he looked up to see the Arbitrator looking his way. Mojaro noted his odd behavior, nervous pacing and glances at a bandage wrapped hand, were those bruises? He wasn't sure. Mellas saw the Arbirator closing in on him, leaving him with few options. He had gotten in a fight, no doubt they would want to speak to him about that. It was one of many things in his past no one else knew, things that could ruin him if they ever came to light. Speaking to an Arbites would ensure that they did. He weighed his choices which would he rather give up? a job or his life? Work was easy to find, he might have to leave Gallius but there were other places where he could run. Syprios- work as a farm hand? Corbonis-construction? He knew he needed to decide that later. He just ran, knocking aside patrons, accidentally catching his hand on the edge of a table. The Arbitrator was a split second behind him. He no longer needed to speak to the man. His odd behavior had told him that Andreus Mellas was guilty of something. He didn't know what yet. He looked down at the table edge, seeing several drops of fresh blood. He snatched up a napkin, collecting a DNA sample. He waved one of his men over "Get this looked at as soon as possible. I think we've got a prime suspect. " He would run down the other names himself. Northern Habitat 0.62 144 (6 more including "working girls"- drops his mask- Mojaro gets another sample when he gets hurt again, he gets reckless.) 'Indigo Heart- 073.144' (showdown- final 4 die 2 in the IH, 2 before, crowd jumps in after he's down- almost killed until Mojaro pulls him out.) ''' Drenched in both his own blood and the crimson of many others the Killer was brought in in cuffs to a rioting crowd all screaming for his head. Kri-os East Ridge Prison 079.144' There was nothing more final than the sound of an iron door closing. Even if said iron door was only the infirmary and not to the mines where he would work the rest of his life. "You are Prisoner ER 118769, you gave up your identity as soon as you entered the Citadel. You are nothing, no one. You are here to serve out the remainder of your life atoning for your sins against humanity and The God-Emperor through hard labor. May He have mercy on your soul- we will not." The warden's voice still rang in his ears as he stared up at the gray rockcrete ceiling. He could hardly walk, six to eight weeks from now that would change- his injuries would heal and from there he would die slowly. Staring out the window, looking at the vast expanse of ugly gray-brown rock he felt true despair for the first time in his life. How he longed for the Indigo Heart. Category:Nerio System Category:Stories